


Moon Jongup Is

by shinywords



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, just how i like it, pure fluff, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywords/pseuds/shinywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Jongup is many things, and Daehyun notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Jongup Is

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by, written for, and dedicated to my lovely friend cupcakedeni (who does not have an ao3 acc but check her out on aff bc damn (y)). i love you babe ♥

Moon Jongup was weird. He would have his head in the clouds and not take part in a conversation for hours on end and then suddenly ask a completely wild and deeply philosophical question that had them all second guessing their understanding of the universe in a matter of seconds.  
He would sit next to Daehyun at dinner or lunch with a smile on his face during the entire meal without uttering a single word, and when Daehyun asked him what he was smiling about, he would say "I was smiling?"  
He would laugh at random moments and be completely serious when you least expected him to (and sometimes when you didn't know you most needed him to).  
He was unpredictable, and Daehyun was never quite sure whether it made him seem incredibly smart or incredibly stupid. He was weird, and Daehyun was intrigued.

Moon Jongup was kind. His kindness could be a little hard to notice at first, it didn't show in big, overly caring gestures or deep, heartfelt conversations. It showed in the little things, in the way he patiently helped Youngjae through the most difficult part of their new choreography again and again, and in the way he proudly watched Junhong perform his new original dancing routine without wanting any of the spotlight for himself. It showed in the way he silently brought Yongguk water and food when he hauled himself up in the recording studio for days, and in the way he cheered Himchan up with little gifts and genuine smiles when he was having a bad week.  
His kindness, to Daehyun, showed in the way he quietly sat down next to him when Daehyun was beating himself up over not being good enough. The way he filled the air with his presence and Daehyun's head with his silence and Daehyun's heart with his smiles.  
He was thoughtful, and he was kind, and Daehyun learned to appreciate it.

Moon Jongup was passionate.  
He would sing and dance his heart out on stage and never seem disappointed at the end of it, and yet always push for more in the next performance.  
He would spend hours and hours in the studio, dancing and practicing and perfecting what was honestly already perfect in Daehyun's eyes, and never ever complain about being tired.  
He would ask Daehyun for advice with his singing, and instead of getting frustrated at not getting it right the first time, he would patiently try and try again and ask for more advice until he was satisfied (and he would never really be satisfied).  
He was patient and determined and a lot stronger than he looked. He was passionate, and Daehyun was in awe.

Moon Jongup was warm. There was warmth in his eyes and in his smiles and in his voice. There was warmth in his hands when he was holding onto Daehyun's sweater in order not to get lost, and there was warmth in his reddened ears when he made Daehyun laugh without meaning to be funny.  
There was warmth in his arms, too, sometimes.  
It was radiating off him, seeping out of his very core, and Daehyun found himself scooting closer for more.  
He was warm, and it made Daehyun feel warmer in return.

Moon Jongup was weird. He was weird and unpredictable and incredibly smart and incredibly stupid. He was incredible. He was also kind, and patient, and thoughtful. He was strong and passionate. He was warm.  
He was Moon Jongup, and Daehyun was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is, honestly. i just kind of word vomited this drabble? thing? onto my phone in like half an hour and decided to post it bc i can. deni, i hope you liked it, whatever this is. ♥  
> to anyone else reading this, i also hope you liked it, and feedback is always greatly appreciated! thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
